dressing rooms
by Tohrue
Summary: ROXETTE: There was no need for MISTLETOE this time. ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨×»


**  
Tohrue's Note:** A cute oneshot I did just in time for Christmas season. Also, for one of my favorite yet minor couplings of the Kingdom Hearts series. This is also for the _'kiss my lips & say you love me' _contest done by the the lovely **myxbeautifulxlove.**

_ Oh my love, look at what you've done to me._  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨•°

Twilight Town had fallen cold once again this winter season. This particular night was even colder than the days before which made it altogether, almost unbearable. Upon her way to backstage entrance of the theater, she'd found herself lightly caked in a layer of snow dust. When she'd looked in the mirror of her temporary dressing room, she couldn't help but to give away some laughter as she looked rather silly.

A big performance. Many of the people she worked with in the studio got nervous and jittery before these types of things but not Olette. No, she liked the rush of adrenaline. Just the thought that one simple step could throw your whole routine off was nerve wrecking but drove you even more to pursue perfection. And the attire you always got to adorn yourself in was like clothing from out of a fairytale book. While pink was usually the color of her light and short dress for her ballet performances, tonight it was going to be a light blue that almost fell in the category of white. It was certainly most breath taking as well. And with the leading role as Odette for 'The Swan Princess,' she got to wear a tiara.

"Ouch! Roxas! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Namine! .. Ah, here it is!"

Turning around from her dressing mirror, she found two familiar faces sticking themselves out from a curtain. Olette laughed before shaking her head and getting up to turn around and head towards the friends.

"Roxas wanted to come wish you luck!"

"Ha ha .. yeah. We're excited to watch you dance."

"Oh .. Thanks you guys! You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

The three of them exchanged smiles & grins and threw in a couple words of casual conversation while Olette's fingers quietly undid the braids in her hair. Namine continued to rave on how beautiful her dress was while Roxas would nod in agreement or toss in a couple words. Finally though when Olette was already working her hair up behind her head to pull it into a bun, Namine had made the cue that it was time to leave.

"Roxas! We should go and take a seat and let Olette finish getting ready."

"Right .. Sounds good."

"Good luck, Olette."

Namine gave the thumbs up and then disappeared behind the curtain. A few moments later the door shut loudly which indicated Namine had left through the back alley to make her way to the front of the theater to get their spots. Roxas, however, remained behind as his hands nervously fidgeted in his pockets. Olette noticing of course, started to laugh and obviously brought on some teasing.

"You're not even performing and you're more nervous than me. I hope you aren't planning on making the move tonight on Namine in the middle of my dance performance."

"N-no! Of course I'm not!"

She laughed but he remained silent. Which, had helped lead to the very uncommon and awkward silence. Finally though she cleared her throat and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Um .. well .. you better go. I need to finish getting ready. And if you wait too long you'll make Namine upset."

"I guess you're right."

"Yeah .. So, wish me luck and then get out of here, you loser."

Before she could even admit another awkward phase of laughter, her lips had been cut off. The boy had leaned forward and locked his lips with hers. The lock of the lips seemed to continue for a few moments until finally he had pulled away quickly. This time Olette had no joke or laugh to fit into the situation. Instead, she looked right on at the boy who was now as beat red as the color of the velvet curtains. A slight sparkle and shine came off his lips and Olette could tell that a bit of her lip gloss had decided to travel onto his lips.

"Well .. uh .. We probably shouldn't tell Namine or Hayner about that. .. But um .. yeah! Th .. That was the 'good luck' I wanted to give to you. 'Cause .. yeah, I once read that .. um, kisses are for good luck .. and uh .. well, I don't know, .. it seems they've decorated your little .. dressing room area in mistletoe .."

".. Roxas, they're decorative leaves."

"Oh right .. Well .. um .. Break a leg and uh .. I know you'll do great on stage in your ballet slippers and pretty dress!"

".. .. .."

"G-gonna .. gonna go now. Bye Olette!"

Within moments, Roxas disappeared behind the curtain.

"Crap .. crap .. crap. I forgot to say the 'I love you' part. Crap, crap, crap .."

The backstage door then shut.

Olette remained in her spot for a few minutes, contemplating what had happened. She drew her fingers up to her lips and quietly traced the outline of the kiss. The silence though only held up so long after that. Immediately bursting out into a happy fit of quiet laughter, she turned around and went back to her dresser to sit down. The crown that sat only a couple feet away was picked up and then placed on the top of her head. She smiled at herself in the mirror and particularly focused on her lips.

This had been her best performance yet and she hadn't even stepped on stage.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨•°

******  
Tohrue****'s Note:** Oh how I love this romantic season. (:

******READ&REVIEW  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

******TOHRUE**


End file.
